


Bez paniki, to nie dżuma.

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [44]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Smuga being an overprotective bf, Smuga jest wbrew pozorom istotą przytulaśną, Smuga to kot i koniec tematu, Wilmowski uczy w szkole, Wilmuga, XXI wiek AU, ale też przejętą opieką, chorobowe Wilmowskiego, co jeden to gorszy jak choruje, i ma anielską cierpliwość do nich wszystkich, i zapalenie oskrzeli w pakiecie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Czasami nawet Wilmowski musiał mieć wolne, a to wiązało się ze świrowaniem osób nadopiekuńczych, nawet jeśli te się do owej nadopiekuńczości nie przyznawały.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Bez paniki, to nie dżuma.

Czasami bawiło go wspominanie jak było kiedyś między nimi. 

Uśmiechał się odruchowo na myśl o tym, że musiał minąć miesiąc znajomości, by Smuga łaskawie podał mu rękę w formie przywitania się.

Wiele osób nie widziałoby w tym nic śmiesznego, to prawda.

Ale Andrzej Wilmowski, który od jakiegoś czasu musiał co rano uwolnić się od owiniętego na nim jak małpka na palmie (albo kot na pluszowej przytulance) Smugi, zbyt często widział jak wiele się przez te lata zmieniło w kwestii _"dotknij mnie, a złamię ci rękę w ośmiu miejscach"_ i jego to naprawdę, cholera, bawiło.

Parę razy mu to wytknął ale spotkał się z całkowitym brakiem zrozumienia.

Podobnie z jego upodobnieniem się do swych podopiecznych, na co także Wilmowski parę razy zwrócił uwagę. 

Ale Smuga kota w sobie nie widział.

Co z tego, że syczał na obcych, łaził jak każdy szanujący się kot gdzie tylko miał ochotę, zawsze się w coś wpakował i zawsze - jak kot - spadł na cztery łapy.

Co z tego, że wieczorami, gdy nie miał nocki w zoo, siedząc obok Wilmowskiego, najczęściej koniec końców leżał z głową na nim, głaskany przez niego w najlepsze. I choć najczęściej wychodziło to z inicjatywy Andrzeja, nie mógł się on pozbyć wrażenia, że Smuga takie chwile całkiem lubi, mimo, że oczywiście na głos się nie przyzna.

No, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Pomówienia. I już.

Wcale o mało co nie spóźnił się kilka razy do pracy, bo ktoś go nie zamierzał puścić, mrucząc, że jego poduszka nie idzie absolutnie nigdzie. 

Wcale ale to wcale Smuga nie łaził po meblach, jakby od trzydziestu lat grał w "podłoga to lawa". 

Wcale nie szykował się do ataku na obcych w progu domu, jakby przed każdym musiał bronić owego domu i dwóch domowników. 

Wcale... 

Choć tyle, że w kwestii tego jak opiekuńczy się robił, gdy się o kogoś bał, się zgodzili. 

Kotowatość wciąż była sferą nieuzgodnioną. 

Ale z tym drugim Smuga nie bardzo mógł się kłócić. Musiał nawet sam zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. 

\- Nic mi nie jest... Już dobrze - mruknął lekko sennie i nieprzytomnie, gdy kolejny raz poczuł delikatny dotyk na czole, potem na boku szyi, szukając węzłów chłonnych. 

Dłoń nie uciekła szybko, malutkim, miękkim ruchem pogłaskała go po głowie, nieruchomiejąc. 

Uchylił powieki, by spojrzeć na niego i lekko się uśmiechnąć. 

\- Poważnie - szepnął - To nie dżuma. Nic mi nie będzie. 

\- Dżuma czy nie, musisz odpocząć - mruknął wyraźnie zmartwiony głos. 

\- To tylko zapalenie oskrzeli - kłócił się cicho Wilmowski, nieco bardziej już obudzony - Mądry ja biegałem po śniegu z uczniami. Serio. Nie martw się. 

Przez pierwszy dzień wydawało mu się miłe, że jego chorobowe równało się obchodzeniu się z nim jak z jajkiem. Ciężko chorym jajkiem, któremu nie pozwolono od doby nawet samemu zrobić sobie herbaty. 

Potem uznał, że to zabawne, zważywszy, że dwa lata wcześniej Smuga trzy tygodnie walcząc z grypą, w łóżku nie usiedział nawet dnia i musiał być szantażowany, proszony czy zmuszany, by wziął i dał sobie pomóc. 

Natomiast, gdy raz jeden Wilmowski się rozłożył, Smuga zdawał się być gotów w jego zastępstwie zmierzyć nawet z końcem świata. 

Co było miłe, tak... 

Ale z drugiej strony Smuga naprawdę się o niego cholernie martwił, skoro cały czas sterczał obok i nalegał, by geograf najlepiej po prostu spał. 

Dobrze choć, że Tomek był chwilowo na nartach na obozie i odeszła mu jedna przejęta osoba nad głową. 

Miał nadzieję wyzbierać się do powrotu syna. W ogóle do trzech dni maksymalnie, ileż można być chorym, cholera. 

Jednak chyba wybieranie ile ma trwać wolne mogło nie zależeć do niego. 

Ledwie wtedy wrócił do domu i uznał, że jakoś trochę źle się czuje, rano budząc się już chorym, to z domu go już nie wypuszczono. Smuga załatwił mu zwolnienie, po wcześniejszej konsultacji wszystkich objawów. 

Michał życzył mu via SMS powodzenia, czyli zapewne był świadomy, jak będzie wyglądać martwienie się o niego. 

Ale kwita wypisał, nawet telefoniczne mówiąc po prostu, że to zwykłe choć bezsprzecznie upierdliwe zapalenie oskrzeli, biorąc pod uwagę objawy, z precyzją podane przez Smugę, choć Wilmowski kłócił się chrypiąc, że aż tak z nim wcale nie jest źle. 

Kłócić to się mógł. 

Ale nic to nie dawało po prostu. 

Nawet zagrożono mu wizytą u (obcego) lekarza, jeśli do czterech dni nie będzie lepiej. 

Nie pamiętał, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek tak nad nim skakał. 

Dżuma, po prostu dżuma. 

Dobrze choć, że Smuga nie kupił sobie takiej czarnej maski przez Internet. 

Ale za to po za wyjściem do apteki i do sklepu, nie odstąpił go na krok, wyraźnie tym wszystkim bardzo przejęty. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - łagodny głos był pierwszym, co przyswoił Wilmowski, budząc się sam nie wiedział o której godzinie. 

Uśmiechnął się, ledwie odszukał spojrzeniem siedzącego przy nim na łóżku Smugę. 

\- Jak ktoś, kto po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat się wyspał. Serio, w życiu tyle nie leżałem... 

W końcu zobaczył coś po za zmartwieniem w jego oczach, otrzymał nawet lekki uśmiech zwrotny. 

\- Chyba ci lepiej. 

\- Nawet na pewno. Mogę wstać i... 

\- Nie. 

\- Janku... 

\- Nie wstajesz nigdzie, a na pewno nie do pracy - kategorycznie orzekł Smuga. 

\- Czuję się już lepiej, naprawdę. Zbliża się koniec semestru, mam sporo prac do oceny. Siądę po prostu do tego i... 

\- Już nie masz żadnych prac do oceny - Smuga znów delikatnie oparł mu dłoń o czoło, potem sprawdził gardło. 

\- Ale... Co, wrzuciłeś je do niszczarki, wpisując wszystkim banie z góry do dołu? - zaśmiał się słabo Wilmowski. 

Smuga powoli pokręcił głową. 

\- Sprawdziłem, oceniłem, wpisałem oceny. W sumie ośmiu ma wahanie ocen, dałem im esej do napisania na pojutrze. 

Wilmowski nieco spoważniał. 

\- Janku, nie możesz za mnie... 

\- Ty nie możesz pracować. Jesteś chory. 

No z tak żelazną logiką było się ciężko kłócić, to prawda. 

\- Zrobiłbym to za kilka dni... zdążyłbym. 

\- Siedząc nad tym po nocy. Noc jest do spania. 

To już nawet nie były negocjacje do cholery! 

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się słabo, pokręcił głową. 

\- Jesteś koszmarnie nadopiekuńczy. 

\- Wcale nie. 

\- Skądże. 

\- No skądże, właśnie - zgodził się Smuga, przykrywając go szczelniej i uznając - Zjesz teraz coś ciepłego. 

Wilmowski złapał go za rękę, nim zdążył się od niego odsunąć i przyciągnął do siebie. 

Od razu ciepło drugiej osoby wróciło, Smuga szybko dostosował się do roli przytulanki. Ostrożnym ruchem otoczył go ramionami, kładąc się na samym skraju łóżka. 

Wilmowski zaśmiał się słabo, gdy poczuł, że przy okazji poprawiono mu jeszcze koc na plecach. 

\- Dziękuję ci - mruknął cicho, wtulając głowę w jego bark - Ale naprawdę, aż tak źle ze mną nie jest. 

\- Musisz odpocząć - orzekł Smuga łagodnym tonem zupełnej zgody. 

No jakby gadał do ściany. 

Szczelniej się do niego przytulił, zamykając oczy i ciesząc się chwilą spokoju, gdy po prostu jego własne, prywatne, martwiące się o niego ciepełko, trzymało go mocno w ramionach. 

\- Ciepły jesteś... - mruknął po długiej chwili, nie do końca przytomnym tonem. 

Smuga pogłaskał go po głowie i odparł cicho:

\- Nie, Andrzeju, to ty jesteś ciepły, bo jesteś chory. I dlatego masz odpocząć. 

\- No przecież odpoczywam - zauważył nieco niewyraźnie, bo schował starannie głowę w jego obojczyk i tak mu było dobrze. 

Smuga zaśmiał się nagle cicho, z jakimś ciepłym, tak niepodobnym do niego rozczuleniem. 

\- Zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie słowo, tak? 

\- Nie. 

Zignorował jego ponowny śmiech. Było mu zbyt wygodnie, by przejmować się faktem, że ktoś kto nabija się z niego od kilkunastu lat, znów się z niego śmieje. 

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło, nim zauważył cicho:

\- Od dwóch albo nawet trzech dni nic nie robię. To mój rekord. Nawet obiadu nie... - nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy odsunął się tak, by na niego spojrzeć - Jadłeś coś przez te dni, tak? 

Nie rozumiał, czemu Smuga wciąż uśmiecha się z jakimś łagodnym pobłażaniem. Pytał poważnie przecież! 

Został jednak potraktowany zupełnie niepoważne, pogłaskany po głowie, krótko pocałowany i znów ukryty w ramionach przed złym, zimnym światem. 

\- Jadłem. Spokojnie. Dingo też jadł. Ty też jadłeś, choć możesz nie pamiętać. 

\- Nic mi nie jest... 

\- Oczywiście - westchnął Smuga cicho. 

Machinalnie głaskał go po głowie, szczelnie osłaniając sobą i kocem.

Nic nie dał sobie wyperswadować.

Ale otulony ciepłem, przysypiający powoli Wilmowski uznał, że z takim podejściem, to on w sumie mógłby polubić to chorobowe.

Takiego urlopu to jeszcze nie miał.

Nie widział też, by Smuga tak się kimś umiał zajmować. No dobrze, podobnie martwił się zawsze, gdy Tomek był chory. Ale Tomek był dzieckiem.

Całkiem miłym było odkrycie, że Smuga umie tak uparcie o kogoś dbać.

Choć zaczynał się też szczerze obawiać, jak też jego bardziej logiczna, czasami wredna połówka oceniła te wszystkie prace...

Biedni uczniowie. Może nie napisał żadnemu nic na temat jego IQ. Oby.

Pogrążony w rozbawionych rozmyślaniach, nie miał pojęcia kiedy znów zasnął. Smuga obudził go na obiad i leki.

I znów siedział z nim tak długo, aż ciepło i miłe, delikatne głaskanie po głowie zmogły wszelki upór chorego, by wstać i się czymś zająć.

Rano obudził się znacznie silniejszy.

I jako pierwszy, co go w sumie zdziwiło.

Smuga nie zerwał się o świcie, czyli musiał siedzieć nad czymś do nocy... Może dorwał się do tabelek klasyfikacji w Librusie i pokonała go ta piekielna ruletka ustawień?

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się ciepło. Chciałby zobaczyć, jak Smuga kłóci się z komputerem...

Uznając, że wstawać nie ma po prostu po co, tylko bardziej wtulił się w niego, obejmując ramionami.

Smuga mruknął coś przez sen, odruchowo oddał gest.

Andrzej bohaterskim wysiłkiem stłumił śmiech, gdy szorstka dłoń pogłaskała go nieco chwiejnym, całkowicie nieświadomym ruchem po głowie.

\- Chronić - mruknął przez sen i tylko pewniej objął go ramionami. 

Wilmowski zagryzł wargi, by się nie śmiać.

Tak, jeszcze to poczucie stania na straży swojej rodziny. Tego też nigdy nie udało mu się ukazać w pełni Smudze, zawsze kłócił się, że to nieprawda i wcale nie ma spaczenia na tym punkcie.

\- Musisz mnie chronić? - spytał cicho.

W sumie to nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Zaskoczyło go więc ciche:

\- Mhm.

\- To miłe. A czemu? - pytał więc cicho z rozbawieniem.

Smuga uchylił powiek i posłał mu rozespane spojrzenie.

\- Bo cię kocham - odparł tak logicznie spokojnym tonem, jakby znów pytano go o coś idiotycznie wręcz oczywistego.

Takim tonem zapewne informowano swego czasu doktora Watsona, że coś zawsze było oczywiste.

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się ciepło, wrócił głową na swoją poduszkę, z zadowoleniem odnotowując, że znów dłoń przesunęła się na jego głowę.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham - szepnął, zamykając znów oczy - I jesteś niemożliwie upartym, nadopiekuńczym kotem, wiesz? 

\- Andrzeju, błagam, przestań gadać - odburknął zaspany głos. 

\- Nie kłócisz się? - zaśmiał się cicho Wilmowski. 

\- Już chyba naprawdę zaraz będziesz zdrowy, skoro zaczynasz dyskutować. Chyba faktycznie nic ci wielkiego nie jest. 

\- Próbuję ci to wyjaśnić od dwóch dni, mój drogi. 

\- To dobrze - mruknął Smuga - Bo prawie na pewno zepsułem piekarnik i nie chciałem wysadzić kuchni, jakbym zaczął w nim grzebać.

Wilmowski obudził się od razu. Od razu też zniknęło ciepłe rozluźnienie. Uniósł się i spytał ze zgrozą:

\- Co zrobiłeś?!

\- Dobranoc.

\- Janie! Nie było mnie w kuchni tylko trzy dni! 

\- Cztery... 

\- Co to za argument niby jest? Z czego się śmiejesz? 


End file.
